Rose Stevens, call me Angel
by rosetta00
Summary: Pov: of Rose Stevens, a girl who dies and changes Harry potters world. She has sworn to protect him from anything and be by his side. What if Harry grew up differently.total AU/AR somethings the same! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

- Harry potter belongs to J.K Rowling, not me! Unfortunately… I hope you guys like my version of Harry Potter. If you don't then don't read it!

I never really thought about how I would die. I seemed only natural that when I did I wouldn't come back. But that does not explain why I am now in an eight year old girl's body that has recently died and has the same name as me. I remember all of my memories from before I died and of this other me's memories. See it all started when a thief broke into my apartment:

FLASHBACK

Twenty years old, long black hair, green eyes mixed with hazel. I was sitting on a couch at home with my cat Jinxy. She was all black with a spot of white on her chest. It was the anniversary of my entire family's death they all died in a car accident at the same time. I was watching a sad movie while eating popcorn and candy. It has been five years, but it seemed like it just happened.

After my family died (I was 15) I was going to be put in an orphanage, but they found my mothers will left me with my entire families assets and a slip for emancipation. I never really thought of what I wanted to be, but after seeing (I was there) my family die I wanted to do some good for the world. So I decided to finish high school and go to medical school. I graduated school early at sixteen and am in my third year of medical school. I tried my hardest for the memory of my family!

I fell asleep on the couch that night. I heard a sound of the floor creaking and when I opened my eyes the memory of my killers face holding the gun to my face will forever be etched in my memory. It's actually rather funny, it was my cousin ( he was in England at the time of the families death, I hadn't seen him in ten years). He killed me for money. I would love to see his face when he realizes it was all in vain, because in my will I left the money to multiple charities and ordered them to start the Stevens family orphanage.

END FLASHBACK

So here I am lying on the sidewalk my long black hair spilled out around me, people screaming and being over all frantic. I try to bring back the former me's memories of the events; instead I get the whole history:

FLASHBACK

At the age of one my family was murdered by a lot of people I masks I was hiding behind a secret door in the wall. I watched and silently cried as I watched my family die. My mother had heard the wards around the house go off before she stuck me in her with her final words.

"Rose sweetheart know that your father and I love you and will be watching over you forever and ever. Take care of yourself and be strong for us okay.. I love you Rosey" My mom turned her back on me then, her long brown hair flying behind her as she ran toward my father. They died fighting by each others side. I was a smart girl already able to talk in almost full sentences I understood what she said and new I was on my own for a while.

I was later found by an old lady while I was wondering around. I was stuck in an orphanage and from then on was treated like trash because odd things occurred around me. I didn't care what others said though I was still nice to everybody (unless they were picking on someone), animals seemed to love me and would always be around me.

I was very intelligent spending most of my time in libraries or reading under a tree outside on sunny days. That's how I died actually. I was walking to the library when I saw a car coming for a little boy my age so I pushed him out of the way. The last thing I saw was him on the ground reaching for me, he had black hair everywhere glasses and the most startling green eyes I had ever seen. His hand was up like he was reaching for me. I died with a smile on my face.

END FLASHBACK

I looked up looking for that little boy. As I stood up I went unnoticed by the people swarming me. It was weird being in my eight year old body, I was so short! Oh well I could grow up again and do whatever I wanted it would be fun. I now registered the voices of everyone and realized I was in ENGLAND…weird. So my other self in this worls/diemension/place was from England while I was from America hmm. Oh well.

I looked around and could still see the boy standing in the same place as before staring at me wide eyed. I smiled at him. I felt a connection to him like I should protect him or something. I started my way over to him and when I reached him I realized we were the same height. His eyes were still wide and seemed to keep on getting wider.

"Hi" I said to him grabbing the hand he had been reaching for me with.

"Hi" he said back shyly. I giggled at that. "What's your name" he asked me curiously.

I grinned "my name is Rose Stevens, but you can call me Angel, because I'll be watching over you from now on". I stated to him. And I would be I new my family was rich and that I had a lot of houses in the muggle word as well as an account at the local bank. My other self just didn't remember before. I could tell that the little boy in front of me was abused and sad. You could tell by the bruises on his arms and neck. I would protect him.

"What's your name" I asked back.

"I'm Harry, Harry potter" His smile turned into a grin and he seemed happy that I would be protecting him. I made a silent promise to my self then, That I would protect him from anything and always be by his side. So with hand in hand we walked away taking about one another and our favorite thing to doe, eat, and read. The sun was beginning to set by the time we finished talking and I new I would be taking him with me the next morning to a new place, hopefully a better place. After bring him home I made my way back to the local orphanage.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up lying on a dirty bed. Where was I asked myself? Looking around then holding my head as the events of yesterday came swarming back. I died and met Harry. I was at an orphanage. I remember. Looking around and thought to my self 'this is why I ordered in my will to make a nice orphanage, this is just disgusting'. The paint on the wall was peeling off the bed had stains in it. 'Thank god I am leaving today and living with Harry else where'.

I packed what little belongings I had, mostly books, and left before anyone else woke up. When I got outside I looked at the position of the sun and realized it was only 7 o'clock. I began my walk to number 4 Private Drive. After and hour and a half I made it to Harry's house. Thankfully I saw him outside already, but he was pulling weeds! In a t-shirt and shorts no less. It was chilly out!

"Good morning Harry" I yelled from the edge of the drive way. Harry's head whipped up in surprise and his eyes widened when they landed on me.

"I didn't think you were actually going to come" he stated to me still surprise.

"Of course I wouldn't lie to you! I'm YOUR Angel I'll always be by your side" I gave him a sweet smile as I saw him blushing. "Now let's go to tell you _relatives _of yours that I'm taking you away from here, shall we". I was reaching out for his hand now. Where Harry was sitting the sun just hit my hand and made a glowing ring of red through my hair like a Halo. He put his hand in mine and we made our way to the front door of the Dursley residence.

Knocking on the front door I waited from someone to answer it. What came too opened to door looked like a horse/ human thing. It was Harry's aunt, just like he described her. "Hello" I said before she could "I would like to take to you and the rest of your family please" not giving her anytime to say anything I walked past her, dragging Harry a long. I sat down on the couch Harry at my side. Mrs. Dursley with a sour look walked funnily into the kitchen and said in a screeching voice that a girl and the freak wanted to say something. Harry's Uncle came in the room purpled faced with Petunia and Dudley behind him. Holding up my hand I smoke before he could.

"You shut up I will talk" he turned purpler, I almost laughed, I could feel Harry shaking with silent laughter at my side. "Harry will be coming to live with me from now on! He will come back for three days every year on his birthday AND I will be accompanying him. Because he is leaving you will not have to deal with him so be grateful. Good day." As we stood up Vernon looked like he was about to say something so Harry said in a strong determined voice. "She said good day"! That shut them up.

I was glad Harry was already becoming more confident in himself that he could speak up to his uncle. Surprisingly Dudley actually said good bye to Harry as we walked down the drive way with both Harry and my stuff. We made our way to the bus station down the street. We got on and took it to the local bank. It is the one that my parents used. When we got off the buss I looked at the building that was mostly glass windows. Walking inside I waited in line with Harry until it was our turn. Thirty minutes later we were in front of grey haired women.

"Good morning how may I help you" She asked kindly.

"We need to talk to the manager of my parent's accounts, miss" I said politely back. "There names were Roxanne and Tom Stevens". The ladies eyes widened when she heard my parents names and ushered us to the presidents of the banks office.

The lady went in and had a hushed conversation with the president and waked out looking flustered." You may go in" she told me then walked off back to her desk. I looked at Harry eyebrows raised. He just shrugged back. Opening the door the first thing you saw was a large man sitting behind a desk. I walked forward greeting him and pulling out the copy of a letter my parents left me (It was a birthday card I got when I was one, it had their signature on it. They died on my birthday). He looked it over and with a surprised look began asking me questions, such as my birthday, parent's names, where I have been living, etc.

"Well we are going to have to take a blood test since your parents were considerably wealthy and people have been trying to claim the money since 'you' went missing". After the blood work, Harry and I sat waiting for two hours. We ate lunch with the president and then after Harry fell asleep as I talked to the president about various things. He's not allowed to say anything about the accounts until he knows for sure that I am the heir to the fortune.

Finally there was a knock on the door and the president's secretary walked in carrying a large brown envelope and handed it to the president. After reading the letter he looked up at me smiling and nodded his head.

"Well it seems like you are the heiress to the Stevens accounts. Here is a paper of their investments account numbers, information, and the total at the bottom. This is a list of the estate you now own. I will leave for an hour, while you go over this. If you need anything you can ask me then. I have to run and grab a book your parents asked me to give you in case they ever died." I nodded to him as he left.

I woke up Harry and we began going over the investments. It seemed like everything my parents were involved in was doing very well. When we came to the bottom with the final total of money, Harry actually fell off the chair and I laughed while he stuck his tongue out at me. At the bottom it said 5,343,139,437.54. Well a billion heir; it was more than what my family had in my other world, but not by much.

Looking over the estate Harry and I found a mansion in London that we decided we would move into once it was cleaned up. For now we were going to stay in a hotel and go shopping. When the president got back I was going to ask for a credit card and some cash. So as we sat there we began our plans for the future. I also sat their wondering what the book was going to be about.


End file.
